Memories
by PunkVampy
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are sent back into Castiel's memory when they get attacked by a Dijak. They see the blue eyed angel's child hood, Michael and Lucifer when everything was peaceful, and how Gabriel became The Trickster and how it changed his life.


_**Right you lovely lot, I've spent three days working on this little gem, with the help of Alice, (FeathersMcStrange) **_

_**I bring you *lame trumpets* Memories!Just thought I'd mention, A Dijak is like a Dijin, only instead of showing their victims what life could be like, they show them what life WAS like. In their memories. **_

_**This is set in that part of Season Six where Cas is being a baddy but Dean and Sam havent quite worked it out yet.**_

_**WARNING: Contains Michael and Lucifer before they were dicks, I know its hard to imagine. **_

_**BIG THANKS TO ALICE! Love Ya Thing One!**_

_**Review? Maybe? If ya'll have the time?**_

_**Cheers, and enjoy!**_

_**Punk**_

"Where the heck is he?" Dean shouted, as he fired another round of bullets at the open doorway. "Obviously not here!" Sam snapped back, loading his gun in a flash. They were both taking cover against a wall. Firing round after round of bullets back into the building they had just vacated, Dean was holding his breath. Expecting the Dijak to come charging out at any given moment. "Where the hell is Cas?"

"I don't know! Quit asking and start shootin'!" Sam snapped. The Dijak stormed through the door at that exact moment. Dean and Sam were on their feet, and moving back, guns still pointing at the creature. Just like their father had taught them. Dean fired his hand gun. The bullet bounced right off the side of the Dijak's head, almost as if Dean had thrown popcorn at it instead. Dean let out an aggravating grunt. "Great! Bullets don't work!" Dean was giving Sam one of his I-hate-this-job-sometimes- looks.

"We need Cas! Now!"

"Uh, Dean…" Sam had gone pale. Dean looked back at the doorway, and noticed that the Dijak was missing. Not good. He thought, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Sam was spinning around in circles, shotgun still up and ready to fire. "It's gone…" "Genius observation, Sammy." Dean remarked, reloading his gun. Sam shot Dean one of his best bitch faces. Castiel appeared in the room. Dean rolled his eyes. "you took your friggin time!"

"I apologize." The angel of the lord answered, in his usual formal way. He reached out both of his arms to touch their heads, and fly them out of there. But before Castiel knew left from right he felt a sudden pain in his back. He let out a little hiss in pain. The Dijak spread his palm out on the back of the angels thick trenchcoat. The creature smiled when he saw all three people fall to the ground, unconscious. His powers had messed with the angel's flight path. Not only would the angel be transported back in time to watch all his memories, the Winchester's would have to be with him too. Which could prove to be quite entertaining. And it would also mean more fun for was going to be interesting. …_**Somewhere in Heaven. Around 10 B.C.**_

Castiel opened his eyes. A clear blue sky greeted him, but the sky seemed so familiar. Like something out of a long forgotten dream. He sat up, and saw Sam leaning against a tree trunk and Dean pacing back and forth. With a frown, the angel placed a hand on his aching back, and bit his lip at the pain that shot up his spine. Sam helped him to his feet. "You ok, Cas?""Yes, I am adequate thank you." the angel replied, brushing himself down.

Dean looked up from his pacing. "Cas! Where the hell are we?"

"Actually, its quite the opposite." Cas mumbled, as he looked around, recognizing where he was instantly. "We're in Heaven."

Sam's face paled a little. "So…we're dead."

Emotionless as ever, Castiel walked over to the younger Winchester boy, and placed two fingers on the side of Sam's throat. Feeling for a pulse. Cas found one, Sam's heart was definitely pumping blood through his body. Everything was fine. "The Dijak must have messed with my powers…"

Dean folded and then unfolded his arms, not sure what to do with himself. "But, Dijaks are gods of memories. So surely if…we're in heaven…with you…then this must be one of your-"

Dean was cut off when he saw a little boy totter into the field they were standing in. He was small, and looked about two or three, with wispy black hair that looked like it had never seen a brush. It was the blue eyes that gave it away.

"Cas…is that…you?" Sam asked quietly, looking up at their friend. Castiel looked down at the boy.

"Yes. I believe it is."

Sam and Dean stood a little closer to their friend, shoulder to shoulder, watching as the little boy ran around in the grass, chasing after a butterfly. Dean suddenly had a thought.

"C-can he see us?" Castiel shook his head. "No."

The little boy was standing on his tiptoes, one arm outstretched. The butterfly fluttered a little closer, and landed on the toddlers nose.

"Ooop!" The little boy squeaked, tufty wings fluttering in surprise as he dropped his arm back down to his side; and tried to look at the insect perched on his nose, little blue eyes going crosseyed. Causing Sam to let out a little chuckle.

The sudden sound of shouting alerted Dean, he looked across to his left. Two boys ran into their sight, armed with wooden shields and wooden swords. Castiel lowered his head a little. The first boy was a little taller than the other. He looked to be about 8, he had long golden hair, that curled a little at the bottom. His wings were tucked tightly into his back and he was swishing the wooden sword around. The second was smaller with short sandy hair, with a with a fringe that spiked out all over the place.

"I'm going to protect heaven from you! you evil warrior of darkness!" the taller one shouted. The smaller one smirked, and said (in a rather impressive bad guy voice)

"Not while I'm still breathing!"

The two of them then launched into a playfight, tumbling and rolling in the grass and laughing happily.

A ghost of a smile found its way to Castiel's lips. "Gabriel and Balthazar. They were always playing that game. I think they called it warriors…something of the sort…"

Dean's jaw nearly hit the floor. He pointed at the taller boy, who was still fighting and laughing with his little brother.

"You're saying that that little kid is Gabriel? The Trickster?"

"We were all young once, Dean." Castiel sighed sadly. Dean wasn't listening, he pointed to the blonde boy with the British accent and the calm eyes. Who was currently making up his own bad guy monologue on the spot for his and Gabriel's 'imaginary game'

"And that's Balthazar? The guy who doesn't care about anyone other than himself?"

"We were all…different…when we were younger. The war changed a lot of things in my family."

Sam lowered his gaze. He never really stopped to think about how the war effected Castiel and his family. Whenever he thought about the war, he thought of Castiel being a soldier. But the idea of what it was like when the war in Heaven first started…when Castiel was merely a child…it was too much to think about.

"Boys? Boys!...where did they get too…" the voice was light, and happy.

Gabriel and Balthazar looked up from their imaginary game. The butterfly had flown off the three year old Castiel's nose, so the boy walked over to his big brothers.

"Gabriel!, Balthazar!...Cassy!" The voice called, still in a light tone. "come on! Its getting late, Michael wants all of you home and in bed by 7."Gabriel and Balthazar, exchanged glances. "Let's hide." Gabriel smiled."Great Idea." Balthazar agreed.

"Boys honestly, come on!"There was something about that voice that Sam recognized… his eyes stretched in horror. It couldn't be him…it couldn't be…Lucifer. Lucifer seemed younger, he looked to be about seventeen, eighteen at the most. But he looked so similar to how Sam knew him. That same short blonde hair…everything.

Especially the eyes. The eyes that seemed to be staring right at him.

"There you are…"

Sam took a little gasp for air, as Lucifer stepped towards him…but…the angel stooped down and scooped a three year old Cas into his arms. The little boy giggled, and wrapped his arms around his big brothers neck.

"Luci!" he giggled happily.

Castiel looked away when he saw the horrified look Dean gave him.

"He was my elder brother Dean…he wasn't the Lucifer you know back then…" That was the only explanation he could give. Whether Dean liked it or not was of no matter to him. Lucifer was looking around. He rested his forehead against the three year olds.

"where have your brothers got to, then?"Another giggle from the toddler.

"Oh, well then Cas," Lucifer said, in a deliberately loud voice, so Gabriel and Balthazar could hear him. Wherever they were.

"I guess if we cant find them they're going to miss out on the pancakes…."

"Pancakes? Awesome!" Gabriel and Balthazar came running out of the trees, launching themselves at Lucifer. He laughed and tussled their hair as they hugged him tightly around the waist.

"come on, lets go home."

Sam was left feeling a little sad. They were so happy. All of them. And the war had to go and change everything. Dean wasn't looking very impressed at all. In fact, he was looking majorly pissed off. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when the ground seemed to jolt beneath them, and the world changed.

…

When Sam opened his eyes, the three of them were standing in a bedroom. By the looks of things it was later on that night. Castiel wasn't looking very happy. Perhaps he knew something that they didn't.

In reality, Castiel did know something that they didn't. It was his memory after all. It wasn't particularly a memory he liked. He knew what was going to happen.

"Not this...Not this night…" He muttered, turning away.

Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances. _Huh. Something definitely isn't right about this….maybe the Dijak is using Cas's bad memories_. Sam thought. As he looked his friend over curiouslyCastiel walked out into the hallway, Dean and Sam,with nothing else to do, followed. Castiel was looking through the door to the bathroom. Sam peered over his shoulder. Gabriel, Balthazar, and the three year old Castiel were standing at the sink. Brushing their teeth. Dean smiled at the sight of the three year old angel having to stand on a footstool to reach over the sink. Lucifer was standing in the doorway, arms folded, lips sealed into a smile. As he watched his little brothers cleaning their teeth.

Sam smirked when he heard Gabriel gurgling his water. It reminded him strangely of Dean, when he died every day over and over again…hadn't he been gargling water every morning?

Sam wasn't sure. To be honest the time when it would never stop being Tuesday wasn't exactly a part of his life that Sam wanted to remember.

Lucifer shook his head and walked up behind Gabriel, who now seemed to be having a competition with Balthazar on who could gargle the longest. Lucifer flicked his little brother on the back of his head.

"Spit it out, Gabriel."

Gabriel jumped and coughed out the mouth wash, watching with a forlorn look when it swirled down the sink.

Balthazar had a very smug look on his face. "I win." He said, after spitting out his own mouthwash.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, and folded his arms. "No fair. I was sent out by the ref!"Lucifer rolled his eyes. "bed. All of you."

Gabriel walked over to the three year old Castiel and lifted the little boy off the footstool. He looked back over at Lucifer.

"I'm not tired though."

"Neither am I." Balthazar agreed.

"I'm tired though…" little Castiel mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his small fist.

Gabriel and Balthazar gave their little brother looks that seemed to scream: Traitor!

Lucifer lifted the little boy into his arms, smiling when the three year old rested his little head on his shoulder. Gabriel awkwardly tried to cover up a yawn with the back of his hand. Lucifer had that knowing look in his eyes that Sam had learnt to dread.

"Tired, Gabriel?" Lucifer smiled.

"s-shuddup!"Dean looked over at Castiel. His friend was looking straight at the carpet of the hallway, he had pulled his trench coat tighter around him.

"Cas?" He asked, taking a little step forward to the angel. "something wrong?"

Castiel looked up slowly. He didn't answer, he just watched with that same emotionless expression on his face as Lucifer half walked (or dragged In Gabriel's case) his little brothers into the bedroom where Dean had found himself before.

Sam placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Something you want to tell us Cas?"

"No."

"I know there's something wrong. It's the memory isn't it? Why's it so bad?"

"I don't want to see this…" Was all Castiel said in reply. "This was one of the worst nights in my life."

Sam looked over at his elder brother in confusion again. But there's nothing wrong…Everything is fine. Well…they look fine…

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sam walked over to the bedroom door and looked in, thankful that the young angels couldn't see or hear him.

Gabriel was jumping up and down on the bed, Balthazar, of course, was right next to him. Sam came to the conclusion that they were probably the trouble makers of Heaven. Which made sense as they were so alike.

Little Castiel was slowly being rocked to sleep by Lucifer.

Dean lowered his emerald eyes. Maybe the guy really was different back then… It was only then that Dean realised why Gabriel had been so scared of facing Lucifer that night. Why he had been so terrified of having to stand up to his elder brothers. It was because he had been so used to seeing them as one big happy family. A little spark of guilt came to life in Dean's chest as he remembered the Archangels words.

"_**But when they started fighting? Tearing at each others throats? I couldn't bare it!"**_

Dean looked over at the eight year old archangel. Jumping up and down on the bed with his little brother and laughing like there was no tomorrow. He looked so happy. And in a way, it pained Dean to see him that way, and then remember how he had stood up to Lucifer, while they escaped with Kali. How Gabriel had lay down his life for them…seeing him as a child, with wide eyes and an even wider smile was almost too much to watch.

A surprisingly young Michael poked his head around the door. Dean couldn't help smiling at the shocked look on his little brothers face when Michael literally walked through him. Michael was 26 years old. And he was smiling.

He walked straight over to Gabriel and Balthazar. "Where in heaven do you two get all that energy? Its 11 o'clock!"

Gabriel took one mighty jump and threw himself towards his eldest brother. Michael caught his little brother expertly. As if this was their little routine every single night. (which it was)

Gabriel hugged his eldest brother around the neck tightly, and sleepily mumbled the words. "'s daddy home yet?"

"Not yet." Michael sighed

Balthazar flopped down on his bed and let out a little sigh. "I miss him

"when'll he be back Michy?" Gabriel asked.

Michael shifted Gabriel in his arms and walked over to the eight year olds bed, pulling the blue covers, littered with old candy wrappers, back. And deposited the little boy in his bed

"he'll be back when he gets back." He finally said as he pulled the covers over the eight year old

angel, yet to become the trickster. He kissed his head, and tucked him in.

"go to sleep."Gabriel was asleep in seconds.

Lucifer smiled, as he pulled the covers over Balthazar. "Someone was tired."

Michael laughed. "It's all that play fighting. I swear, you cant get Gabriel without Balthazar."

The two of them shared a smile, their eyes scanning around the little bedroom, at their sleeping little brothers.

The two brothers then headed out of the door. Michael only pausing briefly to switch on a nightlight. Before turning off the main light, and closing the door behind them. Dean could hear them talking in hushed voices as they walked down the stairs. Dean smirked when he heard Lucifer mention Zachariah "coming last place and tripping over his shoelace" in the sports day race.

Sam wasn't listening to them though. He was looking up at the night light. Well, it was the most impressive one he had ever seen.

The night light made it look like the whole room was in the middle of space. Stars were cast out by the night light and onto every inch of wall. From a distance, it looked like the three angels were sleeping in the middle of a galaxy.

Castiel smiled. "Balthazar's nightlight." He looked down sadly. "he always did love that…"

A slight ruffle of movement alerted Sam to the bed were Balthazar was meant to be sleeping. The boy was awake, sitting up in bed and watching the stars on the walls. The bright white lights reflecting on his wide eyes.

"If the stars only appeared in the night sky once every thousand years, how man and angel alike would marvel and stare." Balthazar said those words in a whisper, as he settled down back down on his pillow.

Castiel ran a hand through his vessels thick black hair. "F-Father's words…"

Dean took a little step towards his friend. "Cas, come on man, just tell us whats wrong." Castiel looked like he was about to answer but stopped when Balthazar's night light flickered and went out.

Castiel actually sounded scared. "I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this!"Dean awkwardly held his friend back. "Cas…its ok…"

all that could be heard in the room was the sound of Balthazar's scared breathing.

"Gabe…Gabriel.." he whispered. "W-wake up…"

The light suddenly came on, Balthazar covered his eyes with his arm. Sam saw Gabriel whimper and groan at the blinding light, and roll over in bed, hiding his head under his pillow. Muttering the words

"Balth! Turn out the light."

Balthazar was frozen, staring straight ahead. A man was standing in the room, tall, dressed in a black overcoat, with harsh eyes and black stubble…. with a knife.

Castiel closed his eyes. Whispering the words "not this…" under his breath.

"LUCI!"

Balthazar screamed. The man in the overcoat just laughed.

Sam heard the abrupt stop in the muffled conversation downstairs, the sound of glasses being slammed onto the table, and the sound of their thundering footsteps as they charged up the stairs. Michael was the one to burst through the door.

Gabriel was sitting up in bed now, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock. "M-Mic—"

The man turned to look at Michael and Lucifer. Michael's eyes were narrowed in anger. "I thought I told you to stay away from my family, Fior."

The warlock let a snarky little laugh. His eyes fell on Gabriel. Lucifer pushed forward. "you stay away from him!"

Balthazar and the three year old Castiel had ran over to their brother. Balthazar was hugging his elder brother tightly, scared that if he let him go, the bad man would get him.

"Luci…whats happening?" Gabriel asked in a fearful voice.

Lucifer pointed a finger at Fior, "you lay one finger on him, and I'll—"

"You can't stop me, Lucifer…" Fior said, in a soft, but hard tone. "Gabriel's time has come. He's old enough now…" the warlock smiled at the youngest archangel. "he's been old enough for a long time."

Michael grabbed a fistful of the warlock's over coat. "you're not going to touch him, you understand me?, you hurt Gabriel and you bleed"

"Oh really? And whats going to stand in my way?"

Michael tightened his grip on the warlocks jacket, and pulled him closer, evading personal space. "You don't want to know."

"You don't scare me, Angel. I'm going to get your brother, and do what we need with him, even if I have to take all of you with me."

"You and what army?" Lucifer smiled and shrugged, snapping his fingers. "Oh…this one."

Arms suddenly held Lucifer and Michael back, forbidding them from running to save their little brothers. Fior and two other men walked over to Gabriel's bed. One of them picked Cas up, the little boy screamed and kicked, arms reaching out for Gabriel. Gabriel jumped to his feet, and made a run for the man. "Cassy!" but he was stopped when he was lifted onto another warlocks shoulder. Gabriel kicked the best he could, his bare feet hitting against the mans chest.

"Let me go! Let me go! Luci!" he screamedBalthazar was left sitting on the bed, he ran forward to the man pulling Castiel away, "leave him alone!" Balthazar shouted, all he got in reply was a harsh punch to the face. The six year olds head jerked to the side, blood spurting out of his mouth.

Michael wrenched forward in the strong warlocks arms. "You monster! He's just a boy!"

"Lucifer! Help!" Gabriel sobbed, desperately trying to get out of the warlocks grip. "Please!"

"Gabriel!" Lucifer sounded heartbroken, as he was forced into a kneeling position on the ground by the person holding his arms back

The last thing Michael remembered was Fior snapping his fingers, And then everything went black.

Dean watched as a warlock picked Balthazar up, blood still pouring out of a cut on his lip. All of the angels were unconscious, thanks to Fior's magic. Sam was still staring, wide eyed, tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight he just saw. Dean looked over at Cas. The angel was on his knees. Head in hands, shoulders jerking violently up and down, the soft sound of sobs racking his stooped at his friends side, he placed a hand on his shoulder, and was about to say something, when he felt the ground beneath them jerk, and the world changed yet again.

…

Castiel didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see what happened next. It was bad enough the first time around, he didn't want to see it happen all over again. But he did. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the sound of his own younger self, wailing and crying, and the muffled sound of Michael shushing him gently.

The brothers were all trapped in one large ring of fire, little Castiel was clinging onto Michael like a life line, Michael had his arms closed around him, protectively, Balthazar had his head in

Lucifer's lap, sniffling loudly and rubbing his eyes. Lucifer was doing his best to comfort him, softly stroking the boys golden hair.

"Where have the bad men taken Gabriel?...I want Gabriel."

"I know Balthy….I know…I want him back too…" Lucifer whispered.

"They're hurting him aren't they…" Balthazar sobbed, hot angry tears running rivers down his cheeks.

Lucifer hid his face in his spare hand. And nodded…letting his own tears escape from his eyes."We're getting him back."

It was the way Michael said those words that made Lucifer look up.

Michael repeated himself, as he rocked three year old Castiel back and forth. "We're getting him back….I'm the eldest…and its my job to keep everyone safe…we're getting him back."

Michael wasn't sure who he was reassuring…his little brothers, or himself.

…

Dean was starting to get sick of the whole world jerking time lapses thing. One minute the angels were being taken by the warlocks, the next, he saw them trapped in a ring of fire, and now, he was in some stupid room.

Castiel had a scared look on his face. …"no… I never saw what they did…. I don't want to see what they did."

Eight year old Gabriel was huddled in the far corner of the room, legs hugged to chest, arms folded over the top of his knees…and his little head buried somewhere within. The boy looked

up when the door opened. And, Sam saw that the little boys lip was bleeding. Fior looked down at him.

"Do you know why you're here, Gabriel?"Gabriel rubbed his eyes, and wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand. "C-can I see my brothers?...pl-please…"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Please…"

"Answer the question!" Fior roared, slamming a fist down on the table. Gabriel whimpered and shook his head wildly, tears flying off his face.

"you're here because you're special, Gabriel."

The boy had a little frown on his face. "W-was that an insult?"

Dean winced. Of all times to be sarcastic…this definitely wasn't one of them.

"No. it's a very very good thing. You're one of us, Gabriel."

"What? N-No I'm not."

"You can make things…anything, with a snap of your fingers…do you know that?…boy?"

Gabriel shook his head again. "You've got the wrong person…I'm not one of you…I'm…I'm an angel…"

"A very different angel."

"Please, just…let me go home!"

Sam frowned. "wait…he didn't know?…that he could do that?"

Castiel shook his head. "Gabriel was never meant to be like the way he was when you fist met him… He was…forced. They took advantage when he was this age to-"

He trailed off when he saw Fior drag Gabriel to the table, and slam both of the boys thin arms onto the cold surface.

"you can go home…with your brothers…as soon as I'm done with you."Fior snapped his fingers, and thick, leather straps were suddenly tying Gabriel's arms onto the table. The eight year old let out terrified little yelp, and tried to pull his arms out. But it took no effect.

"Imagine it Gabriel, all the things you could do…with just a snap of your fingers, or a wave of your hand, anything could happen."

Gabriel was crying loudly now, "Please!" he sobbed, his voice crackling from his sore throat.

"Let me go!"Fior pulled out a little knife, and scraped a symbol into both of Gabriel's thumbs. The little boy screamed in pain.

"Luci!" he wept. "Luci please!"

Castiel looked away. "I remember hearing him screaming…its horrible…"

Fior scraped two more symbols into the little boys index fingers. The little boy wailed in pain again."_Daddy!" _

he bawled, as the fabric of his blue pyjamas soaked up the blood. Fior set the knife aside, and took a hold of the boys fingers, holding his thumb and index finger together on both hands. #

"snap your fingers!"

Gabriel was still fighting it, trying to break free.

"Snap your fingers, boy!"

Gabriel, with another little sob, did as he was told.

As soon as his thumb made contact with his index finger, a shock wave shot out from Gabriel, the little boy crumpling a little.

Dean saw, to his absolute horror, navy blue veins showing up against the youngest archangels skin, like a fountain pen held against a napkin. The veins were streaming through the boys entire body. Fior undid the leather straps and the boy fell to the ground, fists clenching and unclenching…Gabriel was making little choke noises in the back of his throat as he struggled to breathe.

Dean averted his eyes. "I cant watch this…"

Sam looked over at Castiel. "What's happening to him?"

"His body isn't reacting well to the power he just had forced into him…" Castiel looked down at the ground, wincing at the sound of his brothers pain.

"Power…the power of what?"

"…A Trickster"

….

Another jolt, another change of scene.

Sam could see the angel brothers, Balthazar and little Castiel, huddled in the corner, Balthazar was rubbing the side of his lip gently, wincing at the sting from the punch he had received, Castiel had hidden his face somewhere in Balthazar's shoulder. Michael was absentmindedly stroking the side of the Balthazar's head with his hand.

Lucifer was standing up, hands locked together around the back of his head, eyes staring without seeing. The things he had heard… He looked up when he heard the door open, and Fior walking through, dragging Gabriel behind him.A section of the fire died down a little, just enough for Fior to throw Gabriel in with his brothers.

The Warlock didn't even look back, he just walked out of the room, his job was done. The boy had been intoxicated. There was nothing left for him to do other than wait.

Lucifer skidded to his knees, Gabriel was instantly lifted into strong arms. Lucifer sat back, Hands gently running over his little brothers face. "G-Gabriel?"Gabriel didn't answer, he just curled in on himself and let out a low little whimper. Lucifer lifted his little brothers hand. Gabriel's blood was still running down his palms, Lucifer had a pained expression on his face.

"What has he done to you, Little One?"

Little Castiel peeped out from under Balthazar's arm.

Gabriel's body started to jerk, his limbs flying out everywhere, the choking noises came back again as the boy arched his back, letting out a strained gasp.

"What's happening to him?" Balthazar shouted. Michael pulled both Balthazar and Castiel back.

"He's having a fit…leave him." He looked over at Lucifer, "You know what to do? Remember what Father taught you?"

"How could I forget?" Lucifer said softly, arms locking tightly around Gabriel, keeping his thrashing arms in place, Lucifer held the boy in an iron grip. Shushing him gently.

"It's ok Gabriel…hush now"

Castiel frowned. "It's appalling…how many people the war changed…."

Dean and Sam exchanged yet another glance, "What does Michael mean? What your father taught them?"

Cas let out a little sigh. "Father always knew Gabriel was different…"

Dean had a pissed look on his face. "then why didn't he stop it? Keep him protected?"Castiel turned away. "It's complicated." Sam tilted his head to the side. For a second there he thought…

"Cas…are you crying."

"Y-yes…and..I apologize…I am not being my self I…" he looked back at the younger version of himself, staring over at Gabriel and Lucifer with a pale face and wide blue eyes, whilst clutching fistfulls of Balthazar's red pyjama top.

Cas looked back at The Winchester Brothers, "I was just a child…I was so scared…and now that I'm seeing it again I-"

"Cas, man…it's ok, we understand." Dean said, wrapping one arm around the angels shoulder.

Castiel froze when he heard something. That one thing that had been such a large piece of his childhood.

Gabriel's Lullaby.

The lullaby Gabriel had sung to both him and Balthazar when they were sick, hurt or scared. All his life Castiel had thought Gabriel had come up with it…but he was wrong. Lucifer had been the one.

Lucifer was barely audible. He was singing the words in a voice only Gabriel could hear. Castiel heard the whispered words "Safe and Sound" and he instantly felt tears welling up again. Much to his surprise, Dean pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Cas…"

Gabriel's fit had stopped a little. But he was still jittering about. At some points he would jerk about to much, and Lucifer would loose grip of him, but just as quick as he fell, Gabriel would be back in his brothers arms, and the lullaby would start all over again.

Michael looked up, Balthazar squinted a little at the figure that had appeared.

Balthazar's eyes widened, the flames flickering in his irises.

"D-Daddy?"

….

Different surroundings this time, Dean, Sam, and Cas where standing back in the same hall that the had been in before. But something was different.

Gabriel was standing there. He looked to be about 18. But he looked like theGabriel Dean and Sam knew, only…thinner, and younger, with a shorter edge to his golden hair. He was standing there Arms folded, eyes cast low on the ground. One skimpy rucksack was hoisted over one shoulder.

The sound of arguing downstairs, and a door slamming, plates smashing, and heavy breathing seemed to echo around the whole house. Gabriel didn't even flinch.

"You should do it, you know?"

Fior stepped forward. "Accept the darkness that's running through your veins. You're a Trickster, Gabriel. You always were."

"I didn't have to be. You're the one that forced me to become like this..."

"You could be free, Gabriel. Free from all the arguing. There's a college, down there, on that useless lump of rock. I've got a janitor job up and running for you. You can trick, and prank every single student, teacher, hell even the caretaker! Think about how much fun it could be."

Gabriel smiled, and let out a little laugh. And Dean saw his eyes flash green for a second.

"Yeah, you're right, that _does_ sound like fun."

"Good Boy."

Gabriel shook his head and stepped away from the Warlock. "No…no I'm not letting you mess with my head like that.""you can escape the arguing…I know how hard it must be for you to see Michael and Lucifer fight like that…like the humans"

"Shut the hell up!" Gabriel hissed, pointing one finger at the powerful warlock. "don't talk about them like that!"

"think about how peaceful it would be, Gabriel…leave Heaven, come to earth.."

Gabriel looked in at a bedroom, where a 16 year old Balthazar was sleeping. His eyes looked in at another bedroom, where a 13 year old Cas was lost in dream world too.

"But …what about them…"

"They're not like us…" Fior muttered. "I wont ask you again…"

with one last look at his little brothers, Gabriel had made his choice.

"I…I'll do it"

….

"Dean! Sam! Wake up dammit!"

Dean opened his eyes. "Bobby? S'at you?"

"No it's friggin Mother Nature. Get up."

Bobby pulled his boys to their feet. Sam looked around.. "The Dijak…"

"Dead, ganked him with a silver bullet, I thought you two muttonheads said you did research!"

Dean wasn't listening. He was looking for his friend. "Where's Cas?"

"Gone. Said he had to go and do something." Bobby frowned "Why do you ask?"

"…." Dean sighed "No Reason"

As Bobby helped them back to his truck, Dean was thinking. All those things he had yelled at Gabriel in that warehouse…maybe…just maybe he'd take it back. But it was too late now.

Gabriel was gone. And He was never coming back.

As the truck pulled off into the distance. Castiel watched from the corner of the street.

"Cas, come on, we have work to do." Crowley whined "work to do…just opening bloody purgatory, we aint got time to dawdle."

Castiel watched after the car for a few seconds, before looking back at the demon.

"Of course."

If they had known, that that little three year old boy would grow up to be the angel Castiel was. If they had known what decision he would make, and how it would all end…

Maybe Dean and Sam would have taken more caution.

But even if they did, neither The Winchester's or Cas whether he was being God, or a leviathan would be able to do hurt Dean or Sam intentionally. Not Really.

The only reason being…

Memories.


End file.
